zodiacbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo
The Constellation The Lion constellation has one planet, Leo, two moons, Lion and Leon, and a small sun that’s close enough to the planet to play a recreational weekend sport called Sun Sailing. Leo’s citizens don protective suits with wings and dive off Mount Luz — the planet’s highest peak — during the sun’s strongest hours and try to catch a powerful ray and ride its energy wave for a few seconds, until they fall to a net waiting below. The planet has few sources of fresh water, so Leo must import from its neighbor Cancer. Most of the land is covered in harsh terrain—mountain ridges, jungles, marsh, etc — offering ample opportunities for adventure and discovery. Even Leo’s moons have strange topographies — Lion has forests and a lake that is the House’s largest store of water, and Leon is a vast glacier with mountains made from crystal. The People Personality House Leo represents Passion. Its people are larger than life, magnetic, proud, decisive, honorable, and can be self-absorbed, pushy, and vain. As represented by the House symbol of the Lion, Leonine consider themselves to be the kings and queens of their universe. They are natural leaders who chase their fears instead of hiding from them. Leos have many causes which they passionately fight for. Physical The people of Leo have broad faces and toothy smiles. Thanks to such constant exposure to the sun, their complexion is every shade of tan, and they’re usually covered in tattoos, piercings, and scars. Men often dye their facial hair in colorful stripes, and women rarely keep their eyebrows symmetrical — they often vary in shape and shade. They speak passionately and aggressively, and they’re as generous with their laughter as their rage. Their accent sounds American. The Technology Leos don’t like to be tethered down, and they don’t like to dull their senses. They believe technology more often distracts us from the world instead of connecting us to it. Like every House in the Zodiac, they have a specific device they carry with them, but Leos will often damage it from reveling or adventuring too enthusiastically. The device is called a Lighter, and when flicked on, a flame-like holographic menu blazes into the air. The Government On House Leo, everyone has a voice — and everyone uses it. The planet is divided into Nine Prides, each of which prizes a different Leo value: Courage, Honor, Leadership, Candor, Adventure, Artistry, Competition, Sensuality, and Power. Restless Leos spend part of their lives in each Pride, trying on identities and shedding them, until they find the one that fits. The people in each Pride elect twelve Pride Leaders to govern them and represent their interests in planetary legislation. The Guardian acts as advisor to the elected representatives and as spiritual leader to all Prides. The Guardian Holy Leader Aurelius Maschester — He was the Zodiac’s biggest film celebrity before the stars chose him to be House Leo’s next Guardian, and though now much older, he retains his movie star good looks and still has fans across the universe. Category:Signs